elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flower of Light
Flower of Light – pięćdziesiąty-szósty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła W Dia de Los Muertos, Elena ponownie spotyka swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, Felicię, i wspólnie ruszają z Zuzo do świata duchów, gdy dwa złośliwe duchy wywołują chaos w świecie ludzi. Streszczenie W Dia de Los Muertos, Elena i jej rodzina przychodzą na cmentarz. Idąc z siostrą do ołtarzyka rodziców, Elena zostaje przestraszona przez pierwszego ducha, jakiego widziała w pierwsze Święto Zmarłych, odkąd wróciła. Izabela pyta się Eleny, o co chodzi. Elena wyznaje swojej siostrze, że potrafi widzieć duchy podczas Dia de Los Muertos. Izabela jest pod wrażeniem i pyta się siostry, czy ta już widzi duchy. Elena pokazuje siostrze, że duchy właśnie przybywają. Izabela ma nadzieję, że mama i tata też przyjdą, i Elena to odwzajemnia. Jeden z duchów, który ma na imię Guillermo, przybywa do swojego nagrobka i załamuje się, gdy znowu widzi, że nie ma tam ołtarzyka. Guillermo żali się swojemu przyjacielowi, Sanzie, który jest duchem panterą, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, reszta zmarłych ma ołtarzyki. Sanza zgadza się z Guillermo, że to nie w porządku, i mówi mu, że skoro nikt go nie uhonorował, to nikt ze zmarłych nie będzie uhonorowany. Guillermo i Sanza zamierzają zepsuć Dia de Los Muertos. Gdy jakaś kobieta przygotowuje ołtarzyk, przechodzi obok niej zespół mariachi i ona każe im być cicho. Gdy kobieta odchodzi, Elena się pojawia i zauważa coś w ołtarzyku tej kobiety. Elena patrzy na zdjęcie kobiety z mężczyzną i mówi imię Felicia, co przykuwa uwagę kobiety, która ma na imię Felicia. Elena rozpoznaje Felicię, która ma na szyi naszyjnik, który jest taki sam, jak na zdjęciu. Felicia rozpoznaje również Elenę. Okazuje się, że Felicia to stara przyjaciółka Eleny z czasów dzieciństwa. Obie przyjaciółki są zachwycone na swój widok po wielu latach. Elena jest zaskoczona, ponieważ przez ołtarzyk i zdjęcie pomyślała, że Felicia już nie żyje. Felicia mówi Elenie, że nadal żyje i że ta wygląda dokładnie tak, jak z czasów dzieciństwa. Elena wyjaśnia Felicii, że nie zestarzała się, ponieważ była uwięziona w magicznym amulecie przez 41 lat. Elena i Felicia potem rozmawiają o dawnych czasach. Elena pyta się Felicii, kim jest mężczyzna na zdjęciu. Felicia mówi Elenie, że to jej mąż, Ricardo, który już nie żyje. Elena domyśla się, że to jest ołtarzyk dla Ricardo. Felicia mówi Elenie, że to jest wstęp do ołtarzyka, i przyprowadza ją do kaplicy, wewnątrz której jest prawdziwy ołtarzyk dla Ricardo. Elena jest pod wrażeniem ołtarzyka. Felicia opowiada Elenie, że poznała Ricardo na konkursie tańca i on wykonał bardzo wyjątkowy taniec. Elena przypomina sobie, że Felicia uwielbiała ten taniec, i prosi przyjaciółkę, by ta jej pokazała ten taniec dla przypomnienia. Felicia mówi Elenie, że skończyła z tańcem. Elena przypomina Felicii, że taniec ją uszczęśliwiał. Nagle Elena i Felicia słyszą dźwięki z zewnątrz i idą do sprawdzić. Felicia zauważa, że jej zdjęcie zniknęło z ołtarzyka, i uznaje, że ktoś je ukradł. Elena zauważa ogromne zamieszanie na cmentarzu. W tej chwili na Elenę wpada Izabela, która ma przy sobie zdjęcie Felicii. Elena gniewa się na siostrę, że ta ukradła zdjęcie Felicii. Izabela wyjaśnia siostrze, że nagle naszło ją przeczucie, że musi wziąć to zdjęcie. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak. Okazuje się, że Sanza szepcze ludziom do ucha i udziela im złych rad, przez co oni robią złe rzeczy. Elena przyłapuje Guillermo i Sanzę, którzy są zaskoczeni, że ona ich widzi. Elena każe Guillermo i Sanzie natychmiast skończyć te ich wybryki, bo inaczej wezwie znajomych ze świata duchów. Sanza więc postanawia wraz z Guillermo zepsuć święto Dia de Los Muertos w świecie duchów, i oni udają się tam. Elena wzywa Zuzo i w tej chwili przychodzi Felicia. Elena pyta się Zuzo, co on wie o duchu, który ma na imię Guillermo, i o chanulu, który nazywa się Sanza. Zuzo wyjaśnia Elenie, że nie zna Guillermo, ale Sanza to zbuntowany chanul, który namawia ludzi, by robili złe rzeczy. Felicia jest zaskoczona, że Elena rozmawia sama ze sobą, i pyta się jej, z kim ona rozmawia. Elena zapoznaje Felicię z Zuzo i wyjaśnia jej, że potrafi widzieć duchy podczas Dia de Los Muertos. Felicia cieszy się z tego powodu, ponieważ Elena może zobaczyć ducha jej męża. Zuzo pyta się Eleny, dlaczego ona spytała o Guillermo i Sanzę. Elena wyjaśnia Zuzo, że Guillermo i Sanza próbowali zepsuć tutejsze Dia de Los Muertos, a potem uciekli do świata duchów, żeby zepsuć tamtejsze święto. Zuzo zamierza od razu wyruszyć do świata duchów, żeby powstrzymać Guillermo i Sanzę. Elena prosi Zuzo, by zabrał ją ze sobą. Felicia również chce iść do świata duchów, ponieważ chce znów przeżywać przygody ze swoją przyjaciółką i znowu zobaczyć swojego męża. Zuzo zgadza się zabrać ze sobą Elenę i Felicię, i cała trójka przenosi się do świata duchów. Elena, Zuzo i Felicia przybywają do świata duchów. Felicia teraz widzi Zuzo i zapoznaje się z nim. Felicia widzi jednego ducha, który jest ubrany w takie same ubrania, jakie miał Ricardo na zdjęciu, po czym uważa, że to jest jej mąż, ale okazuje się, że to niewłaściwa osoba. Elena obiecuje Felicii, że znajdą Ricardo, ale najpierw trzeba powstrzymać Guillermo i Sanzę. Zuzo pokazuje Elenie i Felicii portal pomiędzy światami ludzi i duchów, który się nazywa Flor de Luz i który kwitnie podczas każdego Dia de Los Muertos. Elena zauważa, że kwiaty w portalu jeszcze bardziej kwitną, i Zuzo wyjaśnia, że radość to wywołuje. Zuzo potem przyprowadza Elenę i Felicię na Dia de Los Muertos w świecie duchów, i cała trójka rozdziela się, żeby znaleźć Guillermo i Sanzę. Felicia jednak woli szukać Ricardo i pyta o niego niektóre duchy, nawet Cacahuate i Bobo. Tymczasem poza przyjęciem, Guillermo i Sanza spotykają się z duchem bandyty, który wręcza im lampę z kadzidłem, która pochodzi z ciemnej strony świata duchów, i mówi im, że jeden z nich ma utrzymać kadzidło, a drugi rozprowadzić dym. Elena i Zuzo mówią Felicii, że wpadli na trop, i cała trójka rusza do akcji. Guillermo zaczyna miewać wątpliwości co do zepsucia Dia de Los Muertos, ale Sanza przypomina mu, że to on chciał zepsuć to święto. Elena i Zuzo z ukrycia przyglądają się Guillermo i Sanzie, którzy uciekają. Elena nakazuje Zuzo przeciąć uciekinierom drogę, gdy nagle zauważa, że Felicia zniknęła. Elena idzie szukać Felicii. Felicia dalej pyta duchy, czy nie widziały jej męża, ale bez rezultatów. Elena znajduje Felicię. Felicia tłumaczy Elenie, że to jej jedyna szansa, by znów zobaczyć Ricardo. Elena pyta się Felicii, czy ona nie może z tym zaczekać. Felicia mówi, że nie, i zarzuca przyjaciółce, że ona nie rozumie, jak to jest stracić kogoś bardzo jej bliskiego. Elena tłumaczy Felicii, że doskonale to rozumie, ponieważ straciła swoich rodziców i tęskni za nimi codziennie, i że nie jest łatwo żyć bez nich, ale wie, że oni na pewno by chcieli, żeby nie zagłębiała się w przeszłość i żeby się nie smuciła, i żeby żyła w teraźniejszości i była szczęśliwa. Felicia mówi Elenie, że nie ma niczego, co by ją uszczęśliwiło. W tej chwili pojawia się Zuzo, który mówi Elenie i Felicii, że znalazł Guillermo i Sanzę, i cała trójka rusza ich złapać. Elena, Zuzo i Felicia blokują Guillermo i Sanzie drogę ucieczki i mówią im, że zostają oni zatrzymani. Felicia nagle pyta się Guillermo i Sanzy, czy nie widzieli jej męża, ale Elena mówi jej, że to nie jest właściwa pora. Gdy Zuzo próbuje aresztować Sanzę, ten rzuca lampion na niego, Elenę i Felicię. Elena, Zuzo i Felicia unikają lampionu, podczas gdy Guillermo i Sanza uciekają. Elena, Zuzo i Felicia gonią Guillermo i Sanzę. Sanza rzuca dekoracjami w Elenę, Zuzo i Felicię, żeby ich zgubić. Unikając dekoracji, Zuzo upuszcza Elenę i Felicię, które spadają. Elena łapie się liny z dekoracji i ratuje Felicię. W trakcie ucieczki, Guillermo nagle zostaje przez kogoś schwytany i Sanza go zostawia. Elena, Zuzo i Felicia znajdują Guillermo, który został złapany przez dwa duchy, którymi okazują się być rodzice Eleny, król Raul i królowa Lucia. Po tym, jak Zuzo poszedł złapać Sanzę, Elena przytula się z rodzicami i jest zaskoczona, że ich czuje. Raul i Lucia wyjaśniają córce, że ona może ich czuć, bo są w świecie duchów, i potem mówią, że postanowili pomóc złapać opryszków. Raul i Lucia zauważają Felicię i są zachwyceni, że ich córka i jej przyjaciółka są znowu razem, i jednocześnie wspominają o tańcu Felicii, który przyniósł jej sławę jako tancerka. Felicia wyjaśnia królowi i królowej, że raz była tancerką, ale przestała tańczyć, odkąd jej mąż umarł i przeniósł się do świata duchów, i potem wychodzi. Zuzo wraca i Elena pyta się go, gdzie jest Sanza. Zuzo wyjaśnia, że Sanza mu uciekł. Elena pyta się Guillermo, co on uknuł z Sanzą. Guillermo wyjaśnia, że wszyscy mają rodziny i przyjaciół, którzy ich kochali, i ołtarzyki, ale on nie ma niczego, i wyznaje, że w życiu liczyła się dla niego tylko jego muzyka, która była jedyną rzeczą, jaka go uszczęśliwiła, więc z nikim się nie zżył i nikt nie zrobił dla niego ołtarzyka, przez co nikt nie honoruje jego pamięci, a wszystkie pozostałe ołtarzyki przypominały mu to, czego nie miał, więc wpadł na pomysł, że inne duchy też nie powinny być szczęśliwe. Elena, Zuzo, Raul i Lucia współczują Guillermo. Felicia ze smutkiem patrzy na zdjęcie z mężem, gdy nagle skrada się do niej Sanza. Sanza mówi Felicii, że wie, gdzie jest jej mąż, ponieważ zna każdego w świecie duchów, i potem pyta się jej, co ona zamierza zrobić, żeby znów zobaczyć męża. Felicia odpowiada, że zamierza zrobić wszystko. Elena wypuszcza Guillermo i pyta się go, gdzie jest Sanza. Guillermo mówi Elenie, że Sanza potrzebował kogoś do pomocy i teraz on nie ma nikogo do pomocy. Elena pyta się Guillermo, jaki był plan jego i Sanzy. Guillermo wyjaśnia, że zamierzali razem z Sanzą zamknąć portal do świata ludzi. Sanza przyprowadza Felicię do Flor de Luz. Felicia pyta się Sanzy, czy ma podtrzymać ciepło kadzidła, co sprowadzi do niej Ricardo. Sanza wmawia Felicii, że tak, gdyż tak naprawdę manipuluje nią, by mu pomogła zamknąć Flor de Luz. Felicia otwiera lampę i Sanza rozpala ogień na kadzidle. Felicia podtrzymuje ciepło kadzidła, a Sanza rozprowadza jego dym po całym portalu, pozbawiając go kolorów. Duchy zauważają, co się dzieje z portalem. Felicia widzi, co się dzieje, i szybko strąca lampę z kadzidłem. Sanza mówi Felicii, że portal został zamknięty i żaden z duchów nie odwiedzi swojego ołtarzyka. Felicia wścieka się na Sanzę i wyjaśnia mu, że chciała tylko zobaczyć Ricardo. Sanza mówi Felicii, że nigdy nie słyszał o Ricardo. W tej chwili pojawiają się Elena, jej rodzice i pozostałe duchy. Sanza ucieka. Elena jest zaskoczona, że Felicia pomogła Sanzie. Felicia wyjaśnia Elenie, że Sanza ją oszukał, bo powiedział, że zaprowadzi ją do Ricardo, i z płaczem wyznaje, że chciała tylko jeszcze zobaczyć swojego męża. Elena współczuje Felicii. Zuzo mówi, że przez to, co się stało, wszyscy utknęli na zawsze w świecie duchów. Felicia chciałaby cofnąć wszystko. Elena mówi, że musi być coś, co się da zrobić, i pokazuje przyjaciółce, jak smutne są duchy. Zuzo przypomina Elenie, że tylko radość może znów ożywić Flor de Luz. Felicia widzi, jak wszyscy są smutni, po czym patrzy na swoje nogi i postanawia coś zrobić. Felicia staje przed wszystkimi i wykonuje swój taniec. Wszyscy przyłączają się do Felicii i ich radość z tańca ponownie ożywia Flor de Luz, który znów się otwiera. Zuzo znajduje Sanzę i aresztuje go. Elena jest dumna z Felicii. Felicia tłumaczy Elenie, że to jej zasługa, po czym wyznaje, że się tak zagłębiała w przeszłość, że zapomniała o teraźniejszości. Guillermo odwzajemnia to. Duchy muzyków proszą Guillermo, by do nich dołączył. Guillermo jednak woli się poddać. Elena tłumaczy Guillermo, że to Sanza jest winny, i namawia go, by się bawił. Przez portal przechodzą inne duchy. Jednym z duchów okazuje się być Ricardo i Felicia przytula się ze swoim mężem. Ricardo pyta się żony, co ona robi w świecie duchów. Felicia wyjaśnia mężowi, że wcale nie umarła, tylko wpadła z wizytą. Ricardo wyjaśnia żonie, że poszedł jej szukać, ale nie było jej, i że droga powrotu była zablokowana, gdy próbował wrócić. Felicia mówi Ricardo, że teraz są razem, i potem mu mówi, że bardzo by chciała z nim zostać na zawsze w świecie duchów, ale musi jeszcze trochę pożyć, ponieważ chce znowu tańczyć. Ricardo mówi Felicii, że każdego roku, kiedy wpadał z wizytą, tęsknił za jej tańcem, i że chciał tylko znowu ją widzieć szczęśliwą. W świecie ludzi, Elena robi dla Guillermo ołtarzyk. Izabela przychodzi i pyta się Eleny, dla kogo ten ołtarzyk. Elena mówi siostrze, że to ołtarzyk dla kogoś, kogo trzeba pamiętać. Pojawiają się Raul i Lucia, i Elena pokazuje siostrze, że ich rodzice tu są. W tej chwili pojawia się zespół mariachi, i Elena i Izabela próbują uciszyć muzyków ze względu na Felicię. Felicia nagle prosi wszystkich, żeby grali głośniej, bo to przyjęcie, i wszyscy świętują. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Izabela dowiaduje się, że Elena potrafi widzieć duchy podczas Dia de Los Muertos. * Elena ponownie spotyka swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, Felicię. ** Felicia dowiaduje się o magicznych zdolnościach Eleny, jak widzenie duchów podczas Dia de Los Muertos, i poznaje Zuzo. * Elena spotyka zbuntowanego ducha zwierzęcego o imieniu Sanza. * Elena ponownie spotyka swoich rodziców w postaci duchów. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Felicia * Guillermo * Sanza * Zuzo * Król Raul * Królowa Lucia Pozostali bohaterowie * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Cacahuate * Bobo * Ricardo * Wspólnik Guillermo i Sanzy * Octavio (tło) * Xolosy (wspomniane) * Duchy zmarłych osób * Muzycy * Cywile Piosenka * The Spirit of Love – Felicia, Elena i duchy Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena dowiedziała się, że potrafi widzieć duchy i rozmawiać z nimi w Dia de Los Muertos, w odcinku "Dzień wspomnień". * Elena była uwięziona przez 41 lat w amulecie Avaloru w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania" i w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Kryształowe Jaskinie pojawiły się w odcinku "Nieodkryty kryształ". * Góra Xolosów pojawiła się w odcinku "Rywalki". * Bobo stał się królem Lekkoduchów w odcinku "Małpie figle z wielkim Biglem". * Król Raul i królowa Lucia zostali zabici przez Shuriki w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania" i w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Elena widziała duchy swoich rodziców w odcinkach "Dzień wspomnień" i "Klejnot Maru". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To czwarty odcinek, którego akcja ma miejsce w Dia de Los Muertos. * Mężczyzna, od którego Guillermo i Sanza dostali lampę do kadzidła, posiada taki sam model postaci, jak bandyta, z którym Elena walczyła na miecze w czołówce serialu. * Morał: Nie zaplątaj się w przeszłość, bo zapomnisz o teraźniejszości. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3